whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Renae, Chapter fourteen
Hewwwwwoooooooooooooo 8D So here is chappy 14. SHORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, But enjoy!!! :) Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Renae White-Played by Debby Ryan Guest Starring: Bart Baker as: Himself Last time... "So how would you like to be in my new parody?" Bart asked, Now... Nick stood there, In shock, He was one of Bart's biggest fans, He couldn't believe that he had JUST met Bart a few hours ago, and he's already asking him to be in his new parody, "Oh my gosh, Are you kidding?! I'd love to!" Nick said with excitement, "Great! The shoot starts tomorrow, Meet me at this address" Bart said as he handed Nick a piece of paper with info on it, About a month later, Nick was featured in one of Bart's new parodies, It was a parody on Eminem (Yeah i know Bart has only made one Eminem parody ( I think xD ) But lets just pretend he made another one 8D XD) And so far, Nick and Renae had not had an "accidental kiss" for a while, They had just totally forgotten about everything awkward that had happened between them, And are now back to being normal best friends, Like they have been for over five years now, Renae unlocked the door to her apartment, and went inside, and she saw flowers, Spread all over the floor, Beautiful red roses, they were also on her bed, "Oh Jake.." She said to herself happily, She then looked on her kitchen counter, and saw a note from Jake, Since today is our very special three month anniversary, I have something very special planned for tonight, meet me at "The Wonderful Food Wonderland" Tonight at seven thirty, Love, You're big fuzzy wuzzy teddy bear ~Jake Renae smiled widely at the note, And laughed like she was insane, but she was just really happy, She felt very lucky to have such a great boyfriend. Meanwhile, Nick had become close friends with Bart, They hung out a lot, And Bart even met Renae, And Carrie, AND Jake, So they all became good friends, Even though Nick didn't like Jake, He tried to get along with him, For Renae's sake, Just like Carrie, Bart had figured out that Nick did have feelings for Renae, and even though Renae had gotten attached to Jake, they could still see that she had feelings for Nick, It was Nick's day off of work, and he was hanging out with Bart and Carrie, They were all taking a walk together, "You know, I really am thrilled that i put you in my Eminem parody Nick! I got a shiz more ton of views on it then usual!" Bart said,(I had to use "Shiz" instead of... well the real word XD) "Well I'm thrilled to have met you! and that's awesome!" Nick replied, "Ya know, Maybe i could uh, Be in one of your parodies too someday" Carrie said to Bart with a wink, It was true, Carrie was a flirt, because she fell for guys easily, But she really just wanted to have a happy relationship with someone who loved her, "Yeah maybe so.." Bart replied, Hours later... Nick was walking towards his apartment door, Until he saw Renae in the hall, Panicking, "Uhh Renae? are you okay?" He asked with concern, "Oh yeah!, I'm fine, It's just.. tonight, i have a special date with Jake, and i have NO idea what to wear..." she said, "When's the date??" He asked, "Uhh, In about, TWO HOURS!!!!!!" She said freaking out, "Renae! Get a hold of yourself!, Just stay calm, I can help you" He replied, "You mean.. You'll help me get ready?" she asked, "Of course! that's what friends are for, and just cause i'm a guy, doesn't mean i don't know anything about women, Come on!" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into her apartment, He sat her down in a chair in her bathroom, And did her makeup, And he actually did a really good job!, He then helped her pick out a beautiful purple dress that went to her knees, He did it in the nick of time, "Wow... You're really good at this Nick! even better than i am!" she said with a laugh, He laughed, "Yeah, I've had some experience with makeup and everything, I uh.. tried a lot of beauty things on my mom when i was younger so" He said, "Aww! That's cool" she said, There was a moment of silence, Nick cleared his throat, "So, how much longer until your date?" he asked, "Ummm about an hour" she replied, she then got up, "Thank you so much for your help Nick" she said with a smile, "Hey, It's what friends are for" he said with a smile, They then shared a hug, "Well, I should go, Good luck on your date" He said, he then left, The hour passed by slowly, Renae got into her car, and drove down town to "The Wonderful Food Wonderland" The nicest restaurant in Chicago, (Yeah i suck at coming up with restaurant names XD XD) She drove up in the parking lot, and walked inside, It was a beautiful restaurant, "Hi!, I'm here with Jake Little" Renae said to the lady who seated people, "Alrighty!, He's right over down the hall" The lady replied nicely, Renae walked down the hall, and saw Jake, Sitting at a table, Holding another womans hand, He then leaned in and kissed the woman, HOLY DEIJFHREUIFHNESDJ I DID NOT SEE DAT COMING :OOOOOO 8D THIS IS PRETTY JUICY SHIZ HUH 8D XD XD Anyways, the next chappy is soon, Until next time, PEACE.~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts